seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Blue: Treasure 3
Treasure 3: That Precious Thing scene opens back on the Dreams' ship, the Manic Dreamer, still docked and waiting for Knave's arrival. Sid is sleeping gently in the middle of the deck, Stormy has gone below into the main cabin, while Pura is resting her elbows on the side of the ship, gazing back at the harbor. Pura: ''Thougts Knave should be fine. After all, Sid said he didn't leave him doing anything dangerous, right? He'll be back any minute now. ''to Knave rapidly cartwheeling backwards, as Marine 2 punches the ground where he was inches before at lightning fast speeds. Knave: ''Panting Damn it.... just let me.... make a move.... you..... jerk! ''[Opening 1 plays] return to Knave, as he takes a final cartwheel before reaching a large container in his path. The marine slows down his advance too, and instead glares menacingly at Knave Marine 2: '''Give it up, pirate! You can't run anywhere now! '''Knave: around ''Well.... I wouldn't say that. '''Marine 2: 'obviously reached his limit's limit on tolerance, and yanks out a knife from his belt. He hurls it at Knave's right shoulder. Just shut up! reacts instantly, leaping to the side at lightning fast speeds, as the knife harmlessly embeds itself on the container. He then turns to glare at the Marine. Knave: 'Don't you DARE touch this! ''thrusts out his right shoulder for the Marine to look, showing a very familiar bear paw imprint. '''Marine 2: ''widen That's- '''Knave: ''Storm Storm Ippon! out with a storm covered fist, he slams it against the Marine's face. A crunching sound indicates that the marine's nose has broken. '''Marine 2: ''back, grabbing his face How the hell did you do that?! I told my skin was- '''Knave: 'down slightly ''Shut up! 'Storm Storm..... '''Marine 2: ''himself, flexing and hardening his muscles as much as possible Come on! Bring it, you pirate scum! '''Knave: ''HYAKUPON! surrounds both his fists with storm, then begins to punch at incredibly rapid speeds, so much that he seems to have hundreds of arms striking at the same time. Storm begins ramming the Marine's chest, causing him to grimmace. The barrage continues, and the marine gives ground, as he fails to keep up his defense and is struck by the full fury of the assault. Crying out, the Marine flips completely over and crashes into the floor. Knave finallly stops his assault, panting a bit. '''Knave: ''up, patting his shoulder That was a close one, eh? ''it again as he starts spacing out a bit suddenly cut to a clearing, surrounded by forest on all sides. A lage cave with a simple round opening lies slightly to the right of its center, and similar rocks surround it. A young, green-haired boy, wearing a simple black tank top and white shorts, crashes into one of the rocks, his right shoulder having smoke coming off it. He slides to the ground, then leans up Kid Knave: 'What was that for? '''Deep Voice: '''Look at your shoulder. ''Knave looks down, as the smoke begins to clear. A clearly visible, black-outlined paw mark has appeared on his shoulder. Confused, Kid Knave looks up at the owner of the Deep Voice, who reminds offscreen. '''Deep Voice: '''That's my mark. From this day onward... you'll be my son. '''Kid Knave: ''frozen for a second, glancing back and forth between the new mark and the owner of the deep voice. He suddenly grins widly Then... I'll call you Kuma-pops! Ciaosususususususususususu! '''Deep Voice: 'Knave continues laughing happily ''.....What a peculiar laugh. ''return to the present, as Knave smiles fondly at the mark. Suddenly, the sound of a gun being cocked fills the air. Knave glances up, to behold a large plethora of marines aiming their weapons at him Marine 3: ''leader of this group Freeze, Dhahaka! You're under arrest under charges of liberating a prisoner, piracy, and attacking a Marine officer! '''Knave: '''Uh oh..... er.... eh.... rain check! 'Storm Storm Eagle! his palms downward, storm erupts from then, and hits the floor of the docks, propelling Knave into the air. Knave then spins around and begins flying towards his ship 'Marine 3: '''After him! Call our Haki Unit! We have a Devil Fruit user on our hands! ''group begins to charge back at the Manic Dreamer, Pura starts as Knave crashes down on the deck, barely missing Sid '''Pura: '''Knave! What are you- '''Knave: '''Set sail now! More marines! '''Pura: '''More marines?! Sid, I thought you weren't going to send him to do anything dangerous. '''Sid: ''waking up Oh, welcome back Knave, how did things go? '''Pura: 'aura appears once more ''You're a dead man once we get out of here! ''to the marines scrambling towards the Dreamer, only to find it sailing away. Marine 3 scowls and fires off a few shots from his rifle, but they only serve to leave tiny holes in the hull. He throws down his gun in disapointment. Marine 4: '''...Sir? '''Marine 3: ''his composure, straightens to look at his men Call headquarters. Tell them Knave Dhahaka.... escaped again. ''back on the Manic Dreamer, Knave, Sid, and Pura are celebrating another escape. Knave: 'And then he tried to go for the throat- '''Sid: '''And you let him?! What the hell are you doing?! '''Pura: '''Maybe we should just be glad we got back at all.... '''Stormy's Voice: '''KYAAA! '''Others: '''Stormy?! ''to rush below deck '''~End of Chapter 3~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Chapters Category:One Blue Category:Zeon1 Category:Story Category:Dream Pirates Arc